


hoot hoot ur cute

by justicearcana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Textfic, Underage Drinking, akaashi drunk texts bokuto that's all u need to know, canonverse, excessive amounts of emojis and exclamation points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicearcana/pseuds/justicearcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>konoha (11:03 PM): someone got akaashi to drink and now he’s singing a rly embarrassing rendition of some girls generation song on kuroos karaoke machine</p><p>Kuroo throws a house party and Bokuto misses out on all the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hoot hoot ur cute

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one day and i didn't bother w/ a beta so i'm sorry this is super lazy and probably makes no sense. i just really wanted to try writing a fic entirely in text messages and INSPIRATION STRUCK~~ so...!
> 
> since we don't know a lot about fukurodani yet i took some liberties with their characters... konoha ended up being a huge brat, i'm sorry konoha... also i gave bokuto a little sister bc it's my headcanon that he's the most adorable older bro ever ok?
> 
> formatting heavily influenced/inspired by [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4381517). and [this post](http://yourweeaboobs.tumblr.com/post/127932368806/every-once-in-a-while-someone-from-the-fukurodani) had a lot to do with me wanting to write this. thanks again [kendall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/joonmyun) for helping me out with ideas n stuff! tw for alcohol consumption (obviously) and some minor swearing!!! enjoy~

**_Group >> OWL NEST (7)_**

**konoha (4:26 PM):** u guys going 2 kuroos party tomorrow night?  
**komi haruki (4:26 PM):** kuroo is having a party????? when?? :o  
**konoha (4:27 PM):** cant u read, its tomorrow night  
**Akaashi Keiji (4:28 PM):** I think he means what time, Konoha-san.  
**Sarukui Yamato (4:29 PM):** It starts at nine if I remember correctly  
**Sarukui Yamato (4:29 PM):** Konoha and I are going so you guys should come too!  
**Sarukui Yamato (4:29 PM):** I think most of Nekoma will be there  
**washio tatsuki (4:30 PM):** i’ll go if someone gives me a ride  
**onaga wataru (4:30 PM):** me too  
**komi haruki (4:30 PM):** sounds fun!!!!!!! i can drive us :-)  
**konoha (4:32 PM):** cool, what abt u guys akaashi? u n the captain gonna carpool?  
**Akaashi Keiji (4:33 PM):** I’ll see if I can make it. I have some studying to do but it could be fun.  
**Akaashi Keiji (4:33 PM):** Bokuto-san, are you going?  
**washio tatsuki (4:40 PM):** is he even alive lol  
**onaga wataru (4:47 PM):** maybe if we start speaking in owl puns it will summon him  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (4:56 PM):** （＊〇□〇）……！  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (4:56 PM):** (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩___-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (4:56 PM):** I JUST WOKE UP FROM A NAP WHAT IS THIS PARTY  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (4:57 PM):** kuroo didn’t tell me about a party!!!!!  
**konoha (4:59 PM):** oops lmao  
**Sarukui Yamato (5:00 PM):** Are you sure he didn’t tell you? Or did you just forget  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:01 PM):** I DIDN’T FORGET!!!  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:01 PM):** or maybe i did… idk, i forget  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:02 PM):** anyway i can’t go (༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ)  
**konoha (5:03 PM):** what the FUCK is that  
**onaga wataru (5:04 PM):** good lord  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:04 PM):** !!! it’s a SAD FACE i am SAD  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:04 PM):** aren’t u guys sad that i won’t be there :(  
**washio tatsuki (5:05 PM):** i’m crushed  
**onaga wataru (5:05 PM):** of course, youre the life of the party, ace  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:06 PM):** ♡(｡￫ˇ艸￩)  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:06 PM):**  i am, aren’t i  
**konoha (5:07 PM):** i think that was sarcasm, bokuto  
**washio tatsuki (5:07 PM):** KONOHA OMFG  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:10 PM):** oh  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:11PM):** i guess u all just hate me then  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:11PM):** have fun at ur party

 _5:11 PM  
_ _BOKUTO KOUTAROU has left the group._

 **komi haruki (5:12 PM):** konoha!!!!!!!!  
**Sarukui Yamato (5:13 PM):** Guys really? That wasn’t funny  
**konoha (5:14 PM):** oh come on u have to admit it was a little funny

 _5:15 PM  
_ _Akaashi Keiji has invited BOKUTO KOUTAROU to the group._

 _5:19 PM  
_ _BOKUTO KOUTAROU has joined the group._

 **konoha (5:19 PM):** aw  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:19 PM):** (๑ १д१)  
**komi haruki (5:20 PM):** welcome back, captain!!!  
**Akaashi Keiji (5:20 PM):** Bokuto-san, why can’t you come to the party? Do you have plans?  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:25 PM):** yeah  
**konoha (5:25 PM):** u got a hot date?? ;)  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:26 PM):** yes actually（￣ー￣）  
**Sarukui Yamato (5:26 PM):**????  
**washio tatsuki (5:26 PM):** WHAT?  
**komi haruki (5:27 PM):** wow rly? with who? :o  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:28 PM):** oh ho ho… only the most beautiful girl in the whole world (•̀⌄•́)✧  
**Sarukui Yamato (5:28 PM):**???????????????????  
**onaga wataru (5:28 PM):** and that would be…???  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:30 PM):** THE ONE AND ONLY  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:30 PM):** BOKUTO AKEMI!!!!  
**konoha (5:31 PM):** ......  
**komi haruki (5:31 PM):** isn’t that ur little sister????  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:32 PM):** yes, we are having a movie night, i’m gonna make popcorn and it’s gonna be rad. i even rented a bunch of her favorite pixar movies from the movie store down the street. did u kno that place is still in business?????  
**Sarukui Yamato (5:32 PM):** Is it? That is surprising  
**komi haruki (5:33 PM):** dammit bokuto you got us all excited for nothing :(  
**washio tatsuki (5:33 PM):** pixar movies? lmao have fun  
**konoha (5:34 PM):** isnt ur sister like 10, cant u just come to kuroos after she goes to bed?  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:34 PM):** no way!!!! we are gonna marathon all night long until our eyes fall out!!!!!!!!!  
**Akaashi Keiji (5:36 PM):** Bokuto-san, please remember not to stay up too late. We have morning practice on Sunday. And don’t watch television in the dark, it’s bad for your eyesight.  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (5:36 PM):** yes mom!!〈(•ˇ‿ˇ•)  
**konoha (5:37 PM):** lol  
**Akaashi Keiji (5:37 PM):** And everyone else… watch how much you drink at that party. No matter how hungover you are, you won’t be excused from drills. Spring Highs are coming up and we have to be prepared.  
**komi haruki (5:38 PM):** u got it akaashi-san!  
**konoha (5:39 PM):** (༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ)

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chat >> Kuroo Tetsurou_**

**Kuroo Tetsurou (11:19 AM):** hey man, u coming tonight?  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:19 AM):** ahhhh the guys didn’t tell u? i can’t (´;︵;`) it’s me and akemi’s movie night tonight  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (11:19 AM):** OH no problem bro!!!! there will be other parties. make sure u tell akemi-chan hi for me :~)  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:20 AM):** will do!!!!!  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:20 AM):** keep akaashi company for me?  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (11:21 AM):** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:21 AM):**???  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (11:21 AM):** sure thing  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:21 AM):** o((*^▽^*))o

 

 

 

 

 

**_Group >> OWL NEST (7)_**

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (7:30 PM):** if anything ever happened 2 me would u guys be sad  
**konoha (7:30 PM):** wtf?  
**komi haruki (7:30 PM):** of course, bokuto-san!!!!  
**Sarukui Yamato (7:31 PM):** What happened? Is everything ok?  
**Sarukui Yamato (7:39 PM):** Bokuto???  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (7:45 PM):** i just don’t see why nemo’s family had to die like that  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (7:45 PM):** it’s like, life is so short, u kno?  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (7:45 PM):** any minute a giant shark could just come up and eat me and what could i do about it? nothing. i am not strong enough to fight a shark, probably.  
**onaga wataru (7:45 PM):** oh my god  
**washio tatsuki (7:46 PM):** dude, i don’t think any sharks are going to be attacking you anytime soon  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (7:46 PM):** that’s just it, tho. life is unpredictable. death is all around us  
**Akaashi Keiji (7:49 PM):** Sorry, I was in the shower.  
**Akaashi Keiji (7:49 PM):** Bokuto-san, just think of it this way: that shark has to survive, too. He probably didn’t know that he was breaking up a family. He was just doing what he had to do to live. And even though Nemo’s mother and siblings died, they died nobly, and without their deaths Marlin wouldn’t have formed such a close bond with Nemo. Then the story wouldn’t be quite as meaningful, don’t you think?  
**Akaashi Keiji (7:50 PM):** And anyway, I don’t think you’re going to die any time soon. But if you’re so worried about it, just live every day like it’s your last, and you’ll have no regrets!  
**konoha (7:51 PM):** damn, what is this, a church sermon?  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (7:51 PM):** THANKS AKAASHI!!!! UR THE BEST, U ALWAYS KNO WHAT 2 SAY.  
**Akaashi Keiji (7:52 PM):** No problem. Now put your phone down and spend time with your sister; it’s rude to text other people when you’re hanging out with someone.  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (7:52 PM):** OK!!! i will. we are watching toy story 3 next!! ♪(｡◕ฺˇε ˇ◕ฺ｡）♡  
**konoha (7:53 PM):** have fun lol

 

 

 

 

 

**_Group >> OWL NEST (7)_**

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:01 PM):** WHY DOES PIXAR HATE HAPPINESS?  
**konoha (11:03 PM):** shoulda come to the party :-)  
**konoha (11:03 PM):** someone got akaashi to drink and now he’s singing a rly embarrassing rendition of some girls generation song on kuroos karaoke machine  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:03 PM):** WHAAAT?!  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:03 PM):** wait, kuroo has a karaoke machine???? since WHEN  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:06 PM):** GUYS???  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:23 PM):** ┏༼ ◉ ╭╮ ◉༽┓

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chat >> Kuroo Tetsurou_**

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:30 PM):** when did u buy a karaoke machine wtf  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (11:57 PM):** like a few weeks ago lol u gotta come test it out  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (11:57 PM):** ur boyfriend has a surprisingly good voice for someone drunk off his ass  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (11:57 PM):** boyfriend????? i don’t have a boyfriend  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (12:19 AM):** right  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (12:20 AM):** anyway g2g, my turn on the machine haha try not to cry @ anymore movies or your eyes will be swollen  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (12:20 AM):** too late……

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chat >> Akaashi Keiji_ **

**Akaashi Keiji (1:16 AM):** Bokuto-saaaannn  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:16 AM):** Bokutoooooooooooo  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:17 AM):** Koutarouuuuuu  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:19 AM):** Why do I never call you Koutarou? Its such a nice name. It suits you.  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:20 AM):** Koutarou, what a cute name, just like you  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:22 AM):** akaashi?????  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:24 AM):** Koutarou!  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:25 AM):** Koutarou youre very cute you know?  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:25 AM):** um... thank you? (๑′°︿°๑)  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:25 AM):** akaashi… are u drunk??????  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:26 AM):** Yes  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:26 AM):** ……oh  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:26 AM):** are u still at kuroo’s???? be safe ok? D:  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:28 AM):** Koutarou-kun are you worried about me?  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:28 AM):** yes i am  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:28 AM):** u don’t drink often so i just want to make sure ur doing ok  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:28 AM):** are u spending the night there? don’t drive like this pls!!!!  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:28 AM):** make sure u sleep on ur side  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:30 AM):** You are very sweet.  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:31 AM):** So cute  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:32 AM):** Don’t worry I am still at Kuroo-san’s house  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:32 AM):** ahh ok good!! are u having fun?  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:34 AM):** I am!  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:35 AM):** But I miss you Koutarou  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:35 AM):** (/□＼*)・゜  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:35 AM):** i miss u too akaashi!!!  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:35 AM):** try not to drink too much more ok? remember we have practice tomorrow morning  
**Akaashi Keiji (1:38 AM):** Aye aye Captain!

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chat >> Kuroo Tetsurou_ **

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:45 AM):** did u give akaashi alcohol, i told u to look after him  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (1:45 AM):** no, you said to keep him company, not to look after him  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (1:45 AM):** but it wasn’t me  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (1:45 AM):** blame your boy konoha, he thought it’d be funny  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:46 AM):** gdi

**_Chat >> konoha_ ** ****

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:47 AM):** ༼ つ ͠° ͟ ͟ʖ ͡° ༽つ  
**konoha (1:50 AM):** ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chat >> Akaashi Keiji_ **

**Akaashi Keiji (2:00 AM):** I have a very important question for you  
**Akaashi Keiji (2:01 AM):** Where did you get your knee pods??  
**Akaashi Keiji (2:01 AM):** ***KNEEPADS  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:01 AM):**???? i got them from that sports store in shibuya, why?  
**Akaashi Keiji (2:03 AM):** Your legs look really hot in them so I was just wondering.  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:05 AM):** （〇o〇；） ！！

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chat >> Kuroo Tetsurou_ **

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:05 AM):** DUDE HOW MUCH HAS AKAASHI HAD TO DRINK  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:05 AM):** hell if i know  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:05 AM):** probably a lot since he’s still really intoxicated lmfao, why  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:06 AM):** HE’S TEXTING ME... THINGS  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:06 AM):** did someone steal his phone????  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:08 AM):** no like everyone else is passed out except me, lev and kenma  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:08 AM):** lev is shouting bc kenma keeps beating him in mario kart lol  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:08 AM):** but ohhh? ~.~ what kind of things?  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:09 AM):** he keeps calling me cute and he said my kneepads were hot???? or that my legs look hot in them, idk  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:09 AM):** he also said he misses me earlier  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:09 AM):** I’M SO CONFUSED  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:10 AM):** BRO  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:10 AM):** GET IT BRO  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:10 AM):** you should ask him out tomorrow  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:10 AM):** ask him if he wants to see how hot your legs look WITHOUT the kneepads ;)  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:11 AM):** WHAT  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:11 AM):** you know drunk people don’t lie, he’s totally into you  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:12 AM):** WHAT  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:12 AM):** god you’re hopeless  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:12 AM):** want me to ask him for you  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:13 AM):** NO!!!!!  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:13 AM):** why not? i bet he’d confess anything in this state.  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:13 AM):** i bet if i asked him he’d tell me all about his kneepad related fantasies~  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (2:13 AM):** i can’t handle this rn i’m going to bed  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (2:15 AM):** ok sweet dreams ( *¯ ³¯*)♡

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chat >> Kozume Kenma_ **

**Kozume Kenma (2:59 AM):** Does Keiji live close to Kuroo?  
**Kozume Kenma (3:00 AM):** Sorry, I don’t mean to wake you.  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:04 AM):** huh? not really why  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:04 AM):** and it’s ok i can’t really sleep anyway  
**Kozume Kenma (3:04 AM):** Oh, it’s just that he left a few minutes ago saying he was going to walk home.  
**Kozume Kenma (3:05 AM):** I tried to tell him to stay but he said he has things to prepare for tomorrow’s practice… is that true?  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:05 AM):** he’s walking home???? alone?? at 3am????? wtf!!!  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:05 AM):** when did he leave? i’m going to come get him  
**Kozume Kenma (3:06 AM):** He had just left right when I texted you.  
**Kozume Kenma (3:06 AM):** Good luck. Be careful!

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chat >> Akaashi Keiji_ **

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:08 AM):** where are u???? why did u leave the house by yourself, that’s so dangerous!!!  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:08 AM):** u should just sleep at kuroo’s. we can start practice late tomorrow, it’s nbd  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:08 AM):** safety first ok!!!!  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:11 AM):** Koutarou youre still awake?  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:13 AM):** Its okay I am not that drunk anymore. I can get home fine on my own.  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:13 AM):** (,,ﾟДﾟ)  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:13 AM):** it doesn’t matter if ur drunk or sober, it’s still not safe to walk around the streets at night alone!!!  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:14 AM):** where are u! i’m coming to get u and bringing u home  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:15 AM):** I just tripped on the curb lol  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:15 AM):** It’s really fine Bokuto. I’m not drunk and I know where I am going. My vision only gets blurry every third blink now  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:15 AM):** YOU TRIPPED???? ARE YOU OKAY  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:15 AM):** IF YOUR VISION IS BLURRY THEN UR STILL DRUNK  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:16 AM):** WHERE ARE YOU  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:17 AM):** No no. It’s wearing off, don’t worry  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:18 AM):** I am on the street two blocks from Kuroo-san’s house.  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:19 AM):** I think I forgot my jacket at his house. It’s cold outside but my insides feel warm so it’s not so bad.  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:20 AM):** I hope somebody thinks to pick up my jacket, it’s my favorite one…  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:20 AM):** akaashi keiji. i’m leaving my house right now. stay exactly where u are.  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:22 AM):** But I am almost home  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:22 AM):** NO UR NOT U DON’T LIVE ANYWHERE NEAR KUROO  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:22 AM):** just let me rescue you oh my god  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:24 AM):** Alright. I’ll stay here.  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:24 AM):** good boy!! i’ll text u when i’m close  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:26 AM):** I’ll be waiting

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chat >> Akaashi Keiji_ **

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:49 AM):** just stopped by kuroo’s and got ur jacket. where are u exactly?  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:50 AM):** Sitting at the park next to the elementary school.  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (3:50 AM):** ok!!!! just hang tight for a few more mins, i’ll be there soon (☆´3｀)  
**Akaashi Keiji (3:51 AM):** My hero~ ♡

 

 

 

 

 

**_Group >> OWL NEST (7)_ **

**Sarukui Yamato (8:16 AM):** So… Coach wants to know where everyone is…  
**Sarukui Yamato (8:16 AM):** I know last night got a little crazy but Komi and I are the only ones here???? Did you guys all die or something???  
**washio tatsuki (8:17 AM):** shit, i’m on my way, slept through my alarm  
**onaga wataru (8:18 AM):** so did i. be there soon  
**konoha (8:19 AM):** lmao only u and komi showed up? just how trashed did akaashi end up getting last night  
**Sarukui Yamato (8:20 AM):** I don’t know, I left early. But Coach is furious so you better hurry up and get down here!!  
**konoha (8:21 AM):** i’m coming i’m coming  
**konoha (8:21 AM):** where’s the captain  
**onaga wataru (8:21 AM):** maybe a shark got him  
**washio tatsuki (8:21 AM):** lmao  
**Sarukui Yamato (8:21 AM):** Guys that’s not funny, somebody call Bokuto and Akaashi and see where they are. Coach is threatening us all with flying falls and this is just the start of what he has in store. :S  
**konoha (8:22 AM):** fuck ok i’ll call bokuto and see what’s up on my way out the door  
**konoha (8:22 AM):** keep coach as calm as possible til we get there  
**Sarukui Yamato (8:22 AM):** I’ll try :/

 

 

 

 

 

 _8:25 AM  
_ _Missed call from konoha_

 _8:26 AM  
_ _One new voicemail from konoha_

 _> > _Hey dumbass, wake up! Only a few players showed up to practice and Coach is going to have our heads. I don’t know if those movies were just too sad for you to handle or what, but you need to get to the gym ASAP. By the way, do you know where Akaashi-san is? Nobody saw him at Kuroo’s this morning. Call me back.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Group >> OWL NEST (7)_ **

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (8:43 AM):** OH FUCKKKKKKK  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (8:43 AM):** MY PHONE IS ON VIBRATE I DIDN’T HEAR IT GO OFF  
**Akaashi Keiji (8:43 AM):** Neither did I.  
**Akaashi Keiji (8:43 AM):** So sorry, guys. Slept through everything…  
**Akaashi Keiji (8:43 AM):** Tell Coach we’re on our way.  
**onaga wataru (8:48 AM):** hold on… are u guys together rn?  
**onaga wataru (8:48 AM):** i thought bokuto-san was watching movies with his sister? what happened?  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (8:48 AM):** i was but then i drove akaashi home from kuroo’s house, that’s all  
**komi haruki (8:49 AM):** if you just drove him home then why did you wake up together…?  
**washio tatsuki (8:49 AM):** akaashi, you didn’t drunkenly try to seduce our captain or anything like that right  
**Akaashi Keiji (8:49 AM):** Aren’t you guys supposed to be practicing right now? There’s no time to explain. We’ll be at the gym soon.  
**konoha (8:50 AM):** OH HO HO……  
**konoha (8:50 AM):** that wasn’t a denial, akaashi (￣ω￣)  
**Akaashi Keiji (8:51 AM):** Go do your flying falls, Konoha-san.  
**komi haruki (8:52 AM):** (*ﾟOﾟ*)  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (8:52 AM):** /(/ /•/x/•/ /)/

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chat >> Kuroo Tetsurou_ **

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:19 PM):** so turns out my kneepads aren’t the only thing about me akaashi likes…  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (1:19 PM):**!!!!!  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (1:19 PM):** i told you omfg  
**Kuroo Tetsurou (1:19 PM):** happy for you bro :’)  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:20 PM):** ( ͒ ́ඉ .̫ ඉ ̀ ͒)  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (1:20 PM):** THANK U ;^;

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chat >> Akaashi Keiji_ **

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (10:37 PM):** hoot hoot ur cute!!!!!!!  
**Akaashi Keiji (10:37 PM):** Not as cute as you.  
**BOKUTO KOUTAROU (10:38 PM):  ！！** （*/∇＼*）  
**Akaashi Keiji (10:38 PM):** (´ゝз・`)ﾉ⌒ ♡

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what actually happened after bokuto picked akaashi up??? it's a mystery.mp3
> 
> drunk akaashi takes so long to reply to texts bc he's concentrating rly hard on using correct grammar/full sentences. bokuto is considerate enough to wait until the little "akaashi keiji is typing..." message goes away before responding.
> 
> [whispers] akaashi having a thing for bokuto's kneepads is my favorite trope


End file.
